Prince of Life and Death
by silverkitcat
Summary: Harry vanished in the summer after fifth year to be presumed dead. Now, almost two years later Voldemort has all but won the war. Britain is in turmoil with the rest of the world swiftly following. Can the Order win? Or will Darkness rule?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the associated characters, wish I did though. Kinthia, Geo and the rest came from my imagination with help from anything I've read that includes the Fey, but especially Laurell K. Hamilton's Merry Gentry books. However this is not a crossover, none of her characters or scenarios will be showing up.

This is set during Harry's seventh year so the gang's around 17/18. Harry disappeared during the holidays after fifth year, presumed captured/dead. With him gone Voldemort became bold and increased attacks. The Ministry fell half way through their sixth year. A month before this starts Hogwarts fell but had already been mostly evacuated. Except for pockets of rebellion Voldemort rules the British Wizarding World.

Any suggestions for pairings? Just no Harry with anyone his age or younger!

Prologue 

The two guards eyed the approaching heavily cloaked figures warily, fingering their wands in readiness. The older of the two stepped forward slightly.

"Halt! What is your business here?" The middle figure lowered his hood to reveal a man in his mid-twenties with green eyes and dark hair. The guard shivered as the cold eyes locked with his own.

"We are here to view your stock. My wife" He extended his hand and the smallest of the three stepped forward, pushing her hood back to reveal long blue black hair and deep blue eyes as cold as her husbands.

"Wishes for extra security around our home. We were informed this is the best place to purchase it."

"Of course sir. Your names please?" He pulled out a quill and scroll.

"Philip DuCharm, my wife Amanda and her brother Andre Phillips." The third figure finally removed his hood to reveal a young man with hair a few shades lighter than his sisters and steel grey eyes, just as cold and even harder than the other two.

"Country of residence? And show me your marks, please."

"France." All three pushed their sleeves up to reveal the Dark Mark emblazoned proudly on their left forearms.

"Everything seems to be in order sir. You'll need to hand your wands over inside."

"But of course." They waited patiently as the huge doors swung open before stepping inside to be met by more guards who took their wands.

"This way gentlemen, ma'am. We stock a wide variety of creatures, were you looking for anything in particular?"

"My wife has her heart set on a werewolf." She smiled at the guard and he shivered.

"Of course, follow me please. We currently have fifteen specimens, eleven males and four females." He led the deeper into the Compound, past corridors of giants, centaurs, banshees, goblins and even a few Dementors.

"Any preference?"

"Male."

"Right. Here we are. Audey bring out the males!" He yelled to someone out of sight. It was only a few seconds before eleven half starved men were pushed into the room. All were filthy and heavily chained with silver.

"What good are they in that condition?" Amanda sneered.

"Amanda, love. My wife does have a point sir."

"This is the best way to keep them ma'am, makes them even more dangerous when transformed. They're fully vaccinated and come with a complimentary set of achains."

"May we?" Philip indicated with a wave of his hand.

"Go ahead sir, just don't get too close. Andre stayed with the guard as the other two walked the line, pausing now and then for a better look.

"This one Philip, he's perfect." She practically purred the last word."

"Are you sure love?"

"Positive, he'll need a little work in some ares of course but just look at him!"

"Very wel my dear. Guard, that one." Philip nodded at the werewolf.

"I should warn you sir. That one was captured during a scuffle with Dumbledore's Order, his pet wolf."

"Thank you for the warning but I'm sure our Gamekeeper can handle it, he has a knack for this sort of thing."

"As you wish sir. Prepare lot 697 for transport." Three burly guards stepped forward, chaining him even more securely before stunning him.

"If you'll follow me we can take care of the paperwork."

"One other thing. What was his name?"

"Lupin sir, Remus Lupin."


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Same as before.

Review Response: Is Philip Harry in disguise? Bit of an age difference don't you think? Amazing to get two reviews so fast. Uni starts on Monday so I'm trying to get a few chapters out fast before I get bogged down with classes. Hope you continue to like, thanks so much for the reviews.

Chapter 1 

Remus opened his eyes and blinked, so he'd finally cracked, unless slaves were usually kept in such opulent conditions. Well, if he had to be mad at least it was a nice delusion, better than his filthy cell back at the Compound. He just wished he could have seen his friends once more, he'd even have settled for Snape. Maybe this meant he would die soon and see James, Sirius, Lily and Harry again, he could only hope. The last thing he remembered was being dragged in front of some French Death Eater couple and being bought. Was he in France now?

"Good morning." He tensed, looking up slightly. Standing in the doorway was the man. He stepped fully into the room and Remus saw the tray he was carrying as the door shut behind him. He watched warily as the man walked towards the bed, putting the tray on the table before sitting beside him. His wand was in its holster, oh so close to Remus.

"Oh Remus what did they do to you?" His head snapped up, surprised at the mans words and tone. Had he really sounded sad?

"Who?" He managed to croak.

"In time old friend. First things first and that's getting you fed, cleaned up and a medical exam. I promise, no one here will hurt you." Remus looked pointedly at his left arm and the man smiled, casually rolling his sleaves up. The revealed skin was bare, except for one or two scars.

"I'm not a Death Eater Remus, nor is anyone else here. Can you sit up?" Remus struggled up to lean against the pillows that were quickly arranged for him. The man picked up a bowl of soup and held the spoon to his lips. Remus pulled away, not ready to trust. In response the man swallowed the contents himself. Unless he was suicidal the soup wasn't poisoned. Of course he could have taken the antidote in anticipation but he could just as easily kill him with his wand, why go to the trouble of poison? It wasn't long before Remus couldn't eat anymore.

"Do you think you can stand? No offence but you're in desperate need of a bath and shave."

"Help." He coughed and a glass of water appeared. He accepted help in hobbling into the ensuite and, too his embarrassment, into the tub. An hour later he was helped back into bed, loving the feel of the cool, fresh sheets and looking a lot more like his old self.

"Sleep Remus, no harm will come to you."

"Who are you?"

"For now I am Philip. Sleep old friend." Remus' eyes drifted shut as Philip's suggestion took hold. He watched him sleep for a while before slipping from the room.

"How is he?"

"Exhausted and suspicious."

"Can you really blame him? Especially when you won't tell him anything?"

"In the state he's in? A shock like that could kill him Kin."

"I know. Get some sleep, I'll watch him."

"Where's Geo?"

"Where is he usually?" She smiled and kissed his cheek softly.

"You'll see, everything will be alright." She slipped into the room.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: You should know by now, see the prologue! This chapter's the longest yet, just over 5 pages. You get a bit of a history lesson, joy! And the answer to the question, are Philip and Harry one and the same? On with the story!

**Chapter 2**

Remus opened his eyes to see Philip and Kin conversing quietly near the door. Although he'd been there a few weeks already and was quickly regaining his strength he still knew almost nothing about his hosts. He strained to hear them.

"You have to tell him. We're running out of time!"

"I know, it's just that I'd hoped." Philip paused and looked at the bed. "Good afternoon Remus." He smiled at the werewolf but Remus simply stared at them.

"We'll talk later Kin."

"Tell him!" Philip nodded.

"Promise. Now scram, go find Geo and bug him for a change." She rolled her eyes at him but left. Philip took up his usual perch on the bed beside Remus. "She's great, a more loyal friend you couldn't wish for, she just has this annoying habit of nagging me. Woman's prerogative I suppose."

"Tell me what?"

"No small talk today huh? Tell you the truth."

"First day, you called me old friend, I don't know any Philip's, especially French ones."

"Not surprising, since it's not really my name Moony." Remus stiffened.

"How do you know that name?"

"How do you think? Look at me Professor, really look. Who do I remind you of?" His green eyes were intense as they gazed into his. Then Remus realised, not green but emerald. He studied his face, trying to see familiar features. Philip took his hand in his gently and raised it to his face, brushing dark hair aside to let Remus' fingers rest on his forehead. Remus froze for a few seconds before forcing his fingers to move, tracing a familiar shape. He stared at the other man in disbelief.

"Is this your idea of a joke? You can't be him!" Remus pulled away, wishing suddenly for his wand, all feelings of safety gone in an instant.

"It's me Remus." Harry gently reassured the older man, taking both his hands in his loosely; he didn't want him to feel trapped this close to the full moon.

"No! Harry's a seventeen-year-old boy. Stop, please."

"I was Remus. I'm so sorry, for everything. I never wanted to put you through any of this but I had to go. You'll understand why in time."

"This can't be, it's a trick. This is some sort of Death Eater trap, I won't fall for it!"

"Remember in third year? You gave me private tutoring so I could fight the Dementors, I still hate those things but at least I don't pass out any more. The look on your face when I told you the first memory I was using, my first time flying on a broom and then when my Patronus was Prongs." Harry smiled before turning serious. "I never thanked you, for stopping me in the Department of Mysteries. You saved my life; I would have willingly followed Sirius through the veil. Snuffles probably would have yelled at me for eternity if I had. I'm sorry I wouldn't listen, that Sirius had to die because I had to play hero. I'm so sorry Remus, it's my fault he's dead." Tears were trailing down Harry's cheeks by that time and Remus just knew. No matter how much he'd change, he was his Harry. He sat up and awkwardly wrapped his arms around him. Harry turned in his embrace, burying his face in Remus' shirt and sobbing.

"I never blamed you Harry and Sirius wouldn't either. You did what you had to and so did he. You were in danger; nothing could have kept him away. Oh Harry." He tightened his grip as much as he could in his weakened state, giving and receiving comfort from the only person he had left of his past. Harry eventually calmed and lent back, wiping his face before helping Remus get comfortable on his pillows again.

"Why the lie?"

"You were too weak Moony, the shock could have killed you."

"And now?"

"Kinthia's right, we're running out of time. Voldemor'ts been moving faster than we'd anticipated."

"Hogwarts?"

"Fell a month before we got here."

"Where were you? Who are the other two?"

"I was out of time, literally. That's why I aged so fast, for me it's been nearly ten years instead of your almost two."

"What happened?"

"I snuck past my guards and ran, don't know for how long. Eventually I came to a nice high bridge and climbed up. I was sitting on the rails when Geo found me. He took one look and hauled me off, kicking and screaming. He took me to his home and restrained me 'for my own safety'. I wanted to die Remus, so badly. If he hadn't found me… Eventually people began questioning why he was home so much, that's how I met Kin. She took it upon herself to find out what was going on. She walked in on Geo trying to feed me, observed for a minute and then walked over to the bed and slapped my face, hard. I was red for a week. Told me to stop acting like a baby and that if I wanted to starve to death so be it. She ordered Geo to let me starve if I wouldn't willing eat."

"How long?"

"Two days. Between the two of them I was untied within two months and allowed out and about, under supervision. What I saw was… it was indescribable Moony. I thought I was still in London, boy was I wrong. There are places out there that you can't even begin to imagine. They showed me their home, their people and their ways and I learnt fast, too fast for a human, even a Wizard. Eventually I came to the attention of the king, he had me tested and it turns out mum wasn't as human as everyone believes. Kinthia is actually my third cousin and the king's our uncle. Get this, I'm his heir, not Kin, because I'm closer up the bloodline." He paused, unsure of Remus' expression. "Remus? Are you okay? I know it's a lot and that it's hard to understand and that there's still a lot missing and I know I did a lot of stupid things put please, don't push me away. You're the only godfather I've got, I can't lose you too." Harry could feel the tears threatening again, if Remus couldn't accept him as he was now, who would? He looked up as Remus wrapped his hands around his and squeezed gently, smiling kindly.

"No matter what Harry, I love you. You could be Voldemort himself and I'd still love you, even while I was trying to kill you. I'm disappointed you didn't feel able to talk to me about Sirius before trying… that, but I understand. I'm honoured that you want me as your godfather and I'll always be there for you." Harry grinned in relief, maybe this could work.

"Who are your people? Do I know of them?"

"Do you believe in fairies? And I don't mean the little guys with wings, I'm talking full blown High Court Fey."

"You're Fey? All three of you?" Harry nodded, nervous again.

"There are two courts, which one do you each belong too?" Harry looked down, refusing to meet his eyes.

"It doesn't matter, it's just where your parents were born and stuff."

"Harry?" He kept his eyes on the bed, not wanting to see the fear or disgust he knew was coming.

"Unseelie, all three of us." Remus stiffened at Harry's whispered reply; he knew the stories of the horrors committed amongst the Unseelie. They were monsters. He drew back slightly and Harry crumpled.

"You should get some sleep, there's an Order base not far from here, Kin'll drop you off later tonight." With that he was gone, leaving Remus to stare at the door. How could Harry be Unseelie? He'd always been a kind boy, sure he'd had a temper but so had Ron. Had it been a mask? Showing them what they wanted and expected while hiding a monster? But he hadn't had to rescue him and nurse him back to health, his actions these past weeks couldn't have been an act, could they? The door slammed open and he jumped.

"What did you do?" Kinthia demanded, all traces of the fun loving young woman gone. In her place stood a powerful, not too mention downright scary, warrior. "Do you know how long it took for him to accept what he is and deal with it? Too understand it doesn't change who he is? Thank you very much! We'll be lucky if he doesn't do something incredibly stupid! Anything happens to him because of this and you won't have to worry about the Death Eaters, they'd be kinder! He loves you as a father and you throw it back in his face! We're not supposed to be here, if uncle finds out Harry will be punished, severely. But he was willing to risk it to help the people he loves. Are those the actions of a monster? Or are yours Mr. Lupin?" She slammed the door again on her way out.

Remus slumped in the pillows, how could he be such a hypocrite? Harry had never cared that he was a werewolf, why should Harry's heritage matter to him? How many people would turn their backs on him now? It was his job to stand by him, no matter what. And instead he'd been the first to hurt him because of something he had no control over. He pushed the covers off and got to his feet, slowly making his way to the door and then down the hall. He'd never been out of his room before but he had to find Harry. He finally made it to the top of some stairs and looked down as he heard voices. Below him Kin and Geo were physically restraining a resisting harry to keep him inside.

"Let go! What's the point? Tell me cousin! No one will accept me like this! NO ONE!" Tears were once again streaming down the young Fey's face as he fought against the two full-bloods.

"I do Harry." Remus called out, clinging to the banister for support. The three froze, a rather comical sight in any other circumstances.

"Remus?" Harry's voice cracked with stress and the other two eyed the werewolf warily, Harry couldn't take many more disillusionments.

"I'm so sorry Harry. I don't care, it doesn't change anything cub. Please." His legs gave way but he didn't fall as Harry was there to catch him. "Please, forgive me?" Harry nodded, his tears turning to tears of happiness as he hugged the older man tightly, a hug that was willingly returned.

"Always Moony." Harry easily lifted him, displaying another Fey trait.

Geo shot Kinthia a self-satisfied smirk as the two Wizards disappeared down the hall. She shook her head and grinned.

"All right! So you know wolves better. Hello! You're not called the Wolf Lord for nothing! Shesh! If His Royal Highness comes looking for me I've gone scouting." Geo smiled at her retreating form. No matter how tought the Enforcer tried to act she had a heart of gold. He still thanked whoever was out there that he'd gotten into her squad, few Commanders had time for a mute warrior, even one of his talents, but she had befriended him right from the start and had seen the uses for his gifts. He'd give the young Prince and his Godfather some time alone but then they'd have to begin, the full moon was only a few days away.


	4. Chapter3

Disclaimer: Thanks for all the great reviews! I never thought I'd get so many! To answer a question: Remus was the worst off; you'll find out about most of the others this chapter. Sorry about chapter length but I'm posting what I can type with an injured arm. I'll try to make them longer since class starts on Monday and I don't know how quickly I'll be able to update after that. Did you like Harry as Philip? Someone commented on the lack of description, sorry about that, this is my first fic and description is definitely something I need to work on, I'll try harder.

Sorry about not mentioning reviewers names but my email accounts acting up and I forgot to write your names down before signing off.

**Chapter 3**

Kinthia crouched in the bushes, not three feet from a supposedly invisible Order guard. Trained in woodcraft from childhood, she blended in better without an invisibility cloak than he did with one. Her uniform also helped as it was night. The traditional garb of the Prince's Personal Guard consisted of black boots and pants, a dark green fitted shirt with a black sleeveless vest over it and black, fingerless gloves. Her long mahogany hair was tightly braided and secured at the nape of her neck. Along with her various weapons and supplies she carried a sealed envelope, addressed to none other than Albus Dumbledore. It was finally time for the final act to begin and then they'd be able to go home. As much as she enjoined the human realm she longed for the fresh air and sprawling hills of home.

With practised ease she slipped past the guard and the various traps and alarms that made up the bases security systems until she was inside the base. She wrinkled her nose in distaste; the smell caused by so many humans squashed into a small underground space was no fun with the enhanced senses of a Fey. The base was pretty pitiful by anyone's standards, just roughly hewn rock walls and scones for the lit torches to rest in. No attempt had been made to make it anything but functional, she pitied the children hidden within its depths. The various tunnels were laid out in a maze to confuse any attackers and give the defenders time to escape. Despite all their precautions she was slipping back past the guard within fifteen minutes, grinning at the ease and success of her mission.

When the surviving Weasley's plus Hermione, Professor Flitwick and Alastor Moody walked into the 'war room' they found Albus Dumbledore already seated and staring at an envelope in front of him.

"What is it Albus?" The aging wizard, still considered the most powerful wizard alive except for maybe Tom, looked up as if he hadn't noticed their presence. Gone were the once flamboyant robes, replaced with plain but functional battle robes. They were all anyone old enough to fight wore these days.

"Someone got passed our security, without using a single spell, even against the guards."

"What? How?"

"I don't know. We would not know eve now except he or she left a note." He pointed to the innocent looking envelope. Flitwick and Moody quickly checked it, even though Albus had already done so.

"Nothing harmful that I can detect."

"Agreed." Moody growled. "One of us should still open it, just in case."

"No Alastor, I will not have anyone here harmed by something meant for me." They all held their breath as he carefully slit the seal and pulled a piece of parchment out. He cleared his throat and began to read.

"Dear Albus Dumbledore,

My apologies for the concern this letters delivery will have caused. Rest assured that my messenger is long gone and meant no harm. I am writing to inform you that Remus Lupin is safe and recovering well as a guest in my home. He will be returned to you whenever he wishes to do so. I an my compatriots wish you and yours no harm and in fact fight for the same goal, the Wizarding Worlds freedom from Riddle's madness. Eventually you will know us but for now take hope in the knowledge that you are not alone.

Sincerest regards,

Cullen

"Remus is alive? Why didn't we try to rescue him?" Ron spoke for all of Harry's friends. They all knew Harry wouldn't have rested until Remus was free or he'd died trying.

"You have seen the security at the Compound yourself. To mount a rescue against that would have been unrealistic and futile."

"But…"

"It is what Harry would have done?" Ron and Hermione nodded.

"In all probability he would have so I would not have told him either. One man, no matter how important to us is not worth the lives of the hundreds it would have taken."

"And yet someone, somehow managed to do just that without anyone hearing a thing." Arthur commented.

"At least we know Remus is alive and being cared for, if this letter is genuine."

"Is there anyway for one of our spies to verify it?" Hermione asked, leaning forward over the stone table.

"It is too risky, we shall simply have to wait and see."

"Severus." He stopped and turned to face the approaching group, glaring menacingly. He hated these so-called 'social' gatherings the Dark Lord threw occasionally, although they were useful in their own way.

"Severus, this is Sir Philip DuCharm, his wife Amanda and her brother Andre Phillips. They recently moved here form Paris. Sirs, Milady may I present Severus Snape, Potions Master."

"It is an honour to meet such a renowned Potions Master sir. Mr. Malfoy here has been kind enough to show us around and give introductions. It's so amazing to actually be within our Lord's home."

"Indeed."

"Actually Severus, the DuCharms recently made a purchase from the Compound that you may be interested in. An old enemy."

"Really?"

"You mean the werewolf? What did the guard say his name was Andre?"

"Remus Lupin, Amanda." Severus nearly snorted, typical aristocratic airhead.

"Lupin? A dangerous purchase sir, he is loyal to Dumbledore."

"Perhaps not as loyal as you think, he's an excellent conversationalist."

"When he's not screaming." Amanda gave a shiver of delight. "His screams are so exquisite!"

"If he's an old enemy perhaps you'd like to join us one day, curse him a bit for old times sake."

"I may just take you up on that offer Milady." He gave a half-bow and moved away, thinking furiously. Had Lupin finally cracked under torture and begun spilling Order secrets? Had he betrayed his identity? The DuCharms had seemed overly interested in him. He looked up at the central dais as Voldemort stood from his throne to begin speaking. The large, opulent room was designed so that you could see the dais no matter where you stood. Before the Dark Lord could begin the overly ornate doors were flung open as the outside guards were propelled forcefully through them, landing in an unmoving heap on the ballroom floor. Everyone froze, everyone but the inner circle had been told to hand their wand in before entering so only twelve wands were raised.

A figure emerged from the shadowed entrance where the now ruined doors once stood. It was a woman, dressed in green and black clothes of an almost muggle style, no robes. Severus focused on her face, there was something odd about her.

"You might want to look into better guards." Severus blinked, was she mad? Or just that sure of her position?

"Kill her!"

"Wouldn't if I was you. Shooting the messenger and all that." She grinned cockily as the inner circle hesitated. Messenger?

"Messenger?" Voldemort hissed, clearly unamused by either her entrance or comments.

"Allow me to introduce myself, Squad Commander Kinthia Coventtina Morrigan Ardra of His Highnesses Guard. I bring you a message from my liege, Arawn Llewelyn, Prince of Life and Death. Got your attention yet?"

"Prince of whom?" He waved the circle back, a little.

"The Unseelie Fey." That definitely got everyone's attention. It was well known that Voldemort had been looking to access their realm and form an alliance, with their armies at his back he'd be unstoppable. Severus fought to remain calm, this night had gone from bad to worse. No one noticed the small smiles on the faces of the three French arrivals. Kinthia grinned.

"You really don't want to make him mad by trying to kill me, we frown on the murder of family."

"His message Commander?" Voldemort's voice held more respect but she knew it would be replaced, probably with rage, once she finished her message.

"Run. Run and hide if you can Tom Riddle. The past is coming for you. Your arrogance and evil have angered more than just your precious fellow Wizards. There are things older and far more powerful in the World than the likes of you."

"The past is no danger to anyone."

"But someone from that past?" She flicked her wrist and the guard who'd been sneaking up behind her froze, literally, before shattering into a million pieces.

"You have been warned Tom Riddle. The heir has chosen sides. Yield or die." With that the air around her rippled and she vanished, even as guards poured into the room. Voldemort left, his inner circle following.

"Well, that was too much excitement for me. Imagine, a real live Fey! What about you my dear? Andre?"

"Take me home Philip. What a horrid girl!"

"I agree, let us depart Philip."

"Very well, please give our apologies to your husband and our Lord Mrs. Malfoy. I'm afraid this has all been too much for my wife, especially considering her delicate condition."

"Congratulations! Under the circumstances it's quite understandable. Make sure she gets plenty of rest, no need to risk a possible heir."

"My thoughts exactly Milady. Good evening."

Notes:

Names: Got them at except for Kinthia and Geo

Arawn Cullen Llewelyn myth name (king of the underworld) + cub+ ruler

Kinthia Coventtina Morrigan Ardra made up + water goddess + war goddess + noble

Geo Anghus Cedric something to do with the earth+ exceptionally strong + chief


End file.
